


Suga and Daichi's First Time

by boredom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Suga and Daichi decide to take the next step in their relationship. To bad neither know how exactly to take that step.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short two-chapter fic that I felt like writing. Also, Suga autocorrects to sugarcoated every time I write his name.

Suga looked over to Daichi and chewed on his lip. The captain was currently trying to wrangle the first and second years and get the to stop playing volleyball. At least no one was fighting or roughhousing. He snorted when Tanaka began running around without a shirt on, Daichi furiously running after him with said item of clothing in his hands, demanding he put it back on. 

“How’s it going with you two?” Asahi asked. 

Suga and Daichi had started going out during the summer. It was fun; all the little dates they had gone on. Neither had really been in a serious relationship before so the entire thing was new and awkward; Daichi shyly trying to hold his hand and Suga missing Daichi’s lips at their first attempted kiss. It was…sweet. But after a few months of dating, Suga felt like they should be doing more. 

Granted, there had been a few intense make-out sessions, a couple hickeys that were a pain to hide, and some groping in inappropriate places (the bus to and from games offered a surprising amount of privacy). But they were two hormonal teenage boys who clearly felt some attraction towards each other. But they hadn’t had sex yet. 

“How long did it take before you and Noya slept together?” 

Asahi turned bright red and looked ready to pass out on the spot. “I— we, um…”

Suga laughed. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I just feel like Daichi and I should have at least attempted to have had sex before.”

“Have you two talked about it?” 

Suga punched him in the arm. “What are we, forty and trying to have a baby?”

“Maybe he’s just waiting for you to make a move. You’re parent’s are out of town this weekend right?” 

Suga nodded.

“So invite him over and try.”

Suga chewed on his lip again. It would be perfect, there was just one problem. “The only store I can get condoms from is Ukai’s store. And I really don’t want to buy condoms from my coach. I feel like that’s illegal.” 

“Well, I have some. And lube. You’re going to want to use lube,” Asahi said, turning to dig around in his bag. 

Suga didn’t want to know why he had condoms and lube with him at practice. “Why do I need lube?”

Asahi paused. “Do you not know how sex works?” 

Now it was Suga’s turn to turn red. “I know how it works between a guy and girl, I’ve been through health class. I thought it was basically the same thing between two guys.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t give this to you then since you don’t know how to do anything.” Asahi looked anxious, holding some foil packets and a small bottle tightly in his hands. 

“I’ll research once I get home,” he said, grabbing the supplies from Asahi and stuffing in his own bag. 

Asahi still looked anxious but nodded. Daichi collapsed on the bench next to them. 

“Thank you guys for helping me.” He was giving both the angry dad glare.

Suga snickered. That glare never worked on him. “I deal with them all the time. You need more practice.” 

Daichi continued to glare. “Well, Asahi could have at least come and collected his boyfriend. They should make a law saying that he and Tanaka cannot ever share ideas or help each other, ever!” 

Suga kind of wanted to bring up the whole sex thing with Daichi now. He was already coming over to his house to study for a test, but he had no idea what Suga had been talking about with Asahi. He didn’t want his boyfriend to feel like it was a set-up, as cliché as it was. But he also didn’t want to be having this incredibly intimate conversation with Asahi right there and all of the team in the same room. 

Luckily, Asahi seemed to understand Suga’s dilemma and ushered out the team, leaving the two completely alone. 

“That’s odd. Why’d everyone leave so suddenly?” Daichi said. 

Suga took a deep breath. If he asked now and Daichi said no, they could still go to the house and study. But he was still nervous. What if Daichi didn’t like him like that at all? What if this was all an experiment to him?

“Suga?”  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi’s angry dad glare had melted into concern. 

Suga decided to just rip off the Band-Aid. If this was all just an experiment, then better know now than later. 

“I want to have sex with you.” 

Daichi paused and blinked before blushing. “I, um, like right now?” 

“What? No, when we get to my house. You know my parents are gone so it’s the perfect time to do it. Unless you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you or anything.” He stared down at his feet. He regretted bringing it up so bluntly. But how does one go about requesting their first boyfriend take their virginity? 

Daichi was silent for several seconds, though it seemed to last much longer. “Are you sure?”

Suga snapped his gaze up to look at Daichi, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, refusing to meet his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure. Why?”

“It’s just, we’ve been going out for awhile and we’ve never…tried to do anything. Like last week when we were making out in the field.”

“Wait! You wanted to have sex then? Why didn’t you say anything?” Suga cried. 

Daichi shrugged apologetically. “I didn’t want to just bring it up out of the blue and potentially kill the mood. I thought it was just going to happen naturally, like in movies. We make out, clothes are slowly shed, and we just start having sex.” 

Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand and started heading home. “You know movies are not representative of real life, right?” 

“Well, I know next to nothing when it comes to sex. Like I understand the mechanics of it. But it’s not like health class taught me a lot about foreplay or anything. And porn doesn’t help much either.” 

“You watch porn?” Suga grinned.

“Like you don’t?” 

“Do you think about me?”

“Suga!”


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was the longest walk Suga had ever had in his life. If he was being paranoid, he would have guessed they had taken a wrong turn somewhere. Or some ghost was making the road longer. Either way, the road was long and never-ending. Each step made Suga more and more anxious. What if they were rushing things? What if neither of them was ready for this and they pushed each other into a place of discomfort and it ruined their relationship? 

He jumped when Daichi’s fingers intertwined with his own. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was smiling softly back.

“You know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, right?”

Suga huffed and looked back at the road. Just two more streets and they would be home. “I’m the one who brought it up today. Besides, since this is your first time I’m guessing it’s not going to last very long.” He smiled slightly. Teasing Daichi was still one of the easiest things in the world to do.

“Oh, like you’re some sort of sex god? I bet I’ll last longer than you!” Daichi managed to sputter. 

Suga laughed and turned back to him. His face was nice and red. “I’ll take that bet.” He leaned over and pecked Daichi’s cheek, causing him to turn even redder. If they were any older, Suga would be worried about sending Daichi into cardiac arrest. 

They turned down the street, returning to silence. It was crushing, Suga could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his hands shaking. Daichi’s palm was sweaty against his and he was gripping tighter. 

“Dai, are you sure you want to do this?” Suga asked, his voice was quiet, but every word seemed to echo back a thousand times louder. 

The grip on his hand tightened and then relaxed. Daichi gave him a reassuring smile. “I figure we’ll go as far as we’re comfortable. How about that? If sex happens, it happens, if not, then we can always try later.”

Suga felt relaxed by these words. “I guess we have the rest of our lives to have sex. I do kind of want to do it sooner rather than later.”

“What, am I that irresistible?” 

Suga punched Daichi in the arm, causing him to flinch. 

Entering the house had been more comfortable than walking on the street. Suga didn’t feel so exposed. He knew the smells and sounds of his own house, the creaky radiator, the incense his mother always kept burning. It steadied him, made him less afraid of what they were going to do tonight. He should have asked Asahi how nervous he and Noya were their first time. 

Suga flicked on a few lights and turned to Daichi. “Do you want tea or anything?”

Daichi blinked. “Um, maybe later. I’m not really sure how we…you know…get started.” His blush was cute. 

Suga walked up to him and slipped his arms around his waist. Daichi’s arms loosely clasped around his back. “Well, I kind of want to get started in the bedroom. Kitchen sex does sound fun, but we need to have awkward first-time bed sex as well.”

Daichi smiled and pecked Suga’s lips. “Want me to carry you up?”

He laughed and slapped his arm. “We’re not newlyweds, we’re two horny high school students.”

“It can still be romantic. We can put on some music, light some candles.”

Suga continued to laugh. “Oh my god, you’re such a romantic dork. I don’t have any candles.”

Daichi leaned back in, kissing Suga gently before deepening. Suga felt the grip around his waist tighten, pulling him closer until there was no room between them. Suga slipped one hand in Daichi’s hair and tried to press him even closer, their tongues now sliding against one another. 

His legs felt weak, and already he could feel his common sense start to slip away. They weren’t going to make it to the bedroom at this rate. Hell, they probably wouldn’t even make it to the kitchen. When Daichi’s hands grabbed his ass is when Suga returned to the situation enough to pull back. 

Daichi chased him, managing to sneak a few more kisses onto his lip. 

“Daichi, stop.” He giggled. 

He pressed his forehead into Suga’s neck, breathing heavily. “It’s hard to control myself. Every day I see you undress, and get sweaty, and stretch and I can’t do anything.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s not any easier for me.” Suga managed to untangle himself from his arms and headed to the stairs. Daichi slapped his ass on the way by, causing him to yelp.

“You are being obscene!” 

“Oh, I’ll give you obscene.” 

Suga noticed the darkening look in his eyes and quickly sprinted to his room, Daichi not far behind him. Luckily, he had enough of a head start that he was able to get to his room and slam the door. 

He stifled a laugh as Daichi jiggled the handle. 

“Suga, please? You can’t just make out with a guy and leave him hanging like that.”

Suga didn’t know if Daichi was putting on a show or was actually desperate. He wouldn’t torture him for too long, either way. “What if that was my evil plan all along?”

“You like my thighs too much for that to work.” 

Suga paused and then opened the door. “Fine, you caught me. Now, what are you going to do with me?” 

Daichi smirked. “I have a few ideas.” 

Before Suga could even think of a question, Daichi had hoisted him over his shoulder and was now carrying him across the room. 

“Daichi! Put me down!” 

Daichi did just that, practically throwing him on the bed before following suit. They stared at each for a beat before resuming what had started in the hallway. Daichi was pulling at Suga’s shirt, breaking the kiss for a second to get it off and over his head. Suga was trying to get his hands to work, unbuttoning Daichi’s pants and working to shove them off. There was a tangle of limbs, clothes being thrown everywhere, lips and teeth attacking every patch of available skin. 

In the back of his mind, Suga was glad they didn’t have any practice this weekend since there were going to be some nice size hickeys covering most of his neck and throat. Not that he was being any gentler with Daichi. He sucked on his shoulder, teeth catching the skin, all while Daichi’s hands grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and beginning to thrust against him. Suga popped off for a moment.

“Wait,” he managed to gasp. 

Daichi stilled. “What?” 

“Who’s going to be on top?” He leaned up on his elbows, staring at Daichi’s body, flushed red with desire. There were already marks starting to blossom along his torso, neck, and arms. 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, I don’t know. Do you want to top?” He was blushing now, looking rather cute in Suga’s humble opinion. 

Suga didn’t know. When he had fantasized, it had always kind of been vague as to who was topping. “Um, I don’t care. You can if you want. You were kind of heading that direction anyways.”

Daichi chewed on his lip. “I wasn’t really heading in any direction. I don’t really have a preference.”

Suga groaned and flopped back. “Well if we want to have proper sex one of us is going to have to be on top.” 

“Well, I know! I just don’t have a preference, that’s all. Besides, we have all weekend, we can switch off if we need to.” 

Suga sat up. “I think I have a coin on my dresser we can flip. Whoever calls it gets to top, deal?” 

Daichi nodded and scrambled off the bed. “Alright, I’m going to go with tails.” The coin rotated in the air before landing on the bed, revealing it was indeed, tails.

“Okay, so you top.” Suga laid back on the bed. “We’re naked and hard as a rock, so now what?” 

Daichi’s blush seemed to deepen. “Now I guess I stick it in.” 

“That’s not very sexy, you know?” Suga shifted so his legs were further apart. Daichi leaned back down and began sucking on his neck, quickly turning him back to the task at hand. But there was still something nagging in the back of Suga’s mind. 

He had seen Daichi’s erection during the coin toss, and it looked kind of big. Now that he thought about it, it didn’t look like it was going to fit at all. Suga pushed Daichi back up, cursing himself for continuing to interrupt.

“Is everything okay?”

“You’re big.”

Daichi looked surprised. “Thanks, so are you?” 

He shook his head. “No, I mean you’re not going to fit inside me.”

Daichi paused. “People have anal sex all the time, there’s got to be a way that doesn’t make it hurt.” He reached over to where he had thrown his phone and began scrolling.

“What are you doing?” 

“Researching. Surely there is some sort of technique or something that allows two men to have sex, like actual sex.” 

They returned to silence for a few minutes. 

“Find anything?” Suga asked, hoping that they could still salvage the night. He was imagining they were burst through the door, lips barely leaving one another as they shed clothes before tumbling into bed. From there, they would engage in passionate, mind-blowing sex that left them unable to walk for hours, both sticky and sweaty, but thoroughly sated. 

“There’s a lot of links to porn, but I feel like that isn’t going to help us. Oh, here’s something.” Daichi read for a few seconds before putting the phone down. “So it looks like the best way to do this is the prepare you with fingers, adding more until you’re stretched out enough.”

Suga nodded. “Then get on with it. This is already taking way too long.” 

“Not my fault they don’t have a gay sex class in high school.”

Despite the brief interlude, it didn’t take them long to get back on track. One of Daichi’s hands was massaging Suga’s thigh, the other was working on preparing his hole, fingers rubbing around the ring, and eventually slipping inside. 

Suga started to suck on Daichi’s earlobe, his fingers scraping up and down his back as he tried to make this as pleasurable as possible. He knew he wasn’t going to be some sex god, this was his first time after all, but he didn’t want to be a disappointment either. And based on how enthusiastically Daichi was sucking on his neck, he was thinking the same thing. 

It felt like an eternity, but Daichi’s fingers soon left him. Suga groaned at the loss of contact. A few more seconds and he probably would have come. 

“Um, are you ready?” Daichi asked, pulling back for just a moment. 

Suga smiled up at him and reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, I think I am. Now hurry up, I actually want to come with you inside me.” 

Daichi smiled. “You’re so pushy all the time.”

He didn’t argue back when Daichi started to push in. Despite his preparations, it still stung a bit and Suga couldn’t help but hiss with pain.

“Are you alright?” Daichi stopped suddenly.

“Yeah, just give me a minute to adjust.” 

Daichi nodded and kissed him soundly, holding him closer than Suga thought possible, their skin hot and slippery against each other. After a moment, he began to thrust, slow at first, dragging his cock in and out, causing Suga to feel every ridge and bump. But as time went on, he became more sporadic, thrusting wildly and with no set rhythm. The unpredictability of it all caused Suga to come, spilling onto his chest. Daichi followed not far behind, practically grinding into Suga and panting through his orgasm. 

They both lay boneless for a few seconds before Daichi rolled off, continuing to pant. 

“How was that?” Suga asked.

“I feel like I should be asking you that.” 

“I want to know if we can do that again. Maybe this time I can top.” 

Daichi nodded. “Oh yeah, we can definitely do that again.”

Suga smiled and rolled over to peck Daichi on the lips. The situation quickly turned into another make-out session and was heading into more sex when a sudden thought came into Suga’s head.

“Shit, we can’t have sex again.” He pushed off of Daichi.

“Why not?” Daichi looked at him, puzzled.

“Because Asahi only gave me one condom and Ukai’s store is the only one open this late at night.”


End file.
